Renouveau
by Zoubi
Summary: Une vieille photo au fond d'un tiroir... Qui est Samera Black ? L'histoire va changer... réécriture tome 4 et suivants
1. Prologue

**RENOUVEAU  
Fanfiction Harry Potter  
Par Zoubi.**

**_Note _**: L'histoire commence pendant le 4ème tome, après la première tâche...

**_Diclaimer_** : Evidemment, rien de ce qui a pu être créé par La géniallissime Rowling ne m'apartient !

Pour voir le trailer de cette fic, rendez-vous sur lecture !**Prologue.** Harry était fatigué. Il avait fait la fête une bonne partie de la nuit pour célébrer sa réussite face au Magyar à pointes, et la fatigue, bien que pesante, ne suffisait pas à le faire sombrer dans le sommeil. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il avait découvert, quelques jours plus tôt, coincé dans un tiroir, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. C'était bien caché, vraiment très bien dissimulé, et seul le plus grand des hasards avait permis à Harry de mettre la main dessus. Cette découverte l'avait stupéfié. Incapable de fermer l'oeil, il se releva d'un bond, prenant bien garde à ne pas réveiller le reste du dortoir. Il passa en silence devant le lit de Ron qui ronflait, devant celui de Neville, en faisant bien attention à ne pas écraser Trevor, sortit du dortoir et descendit dans la salle commune, déserte à cette heure, tout le monde était allé se coucher après la fête.  
Il s'approcha de la cheminée, passa la main sur le rebord de pierre, la laissa glisser jusqu'à sentir sous ses doigts un léger creux. Il appuya, entendit un déclic, et, le long du mur, une cavité se dévoila. Il l'avait découvrte en s'entraînant au sortilège d'Attraction, seul dans la salle commune, quatre nuits plus tôt. C'était là, coincé derrière le mur, caché aux regards. Il fallait passer le bras dans le trou et le replier contre la paroi pour sentir, du bout des doigts, le secret caché là.  
Harry sortit l'objet de ses refléxions de la cachette poussiéreuse. Après y avoir longuement réfléchi, il avait décidé de contacter Sirius. Lui seul pourrait l'aider à savoir. A comprendre. Un peu perplexe, méditatif, il s'assit dans un fauteuil après avoir soigneusement refermé la cachette. Qui sait, elle pourrait peut-être se révéler utile un jour ? Il contempla  
longuement ce qu'il tenait au creux de ses mains.  
Sur un papier usé, craquelé par les années, légèrement râpeux après tant d'années passées dans la poussière, il y avait une photographie. Une photo de sorcier visiblement, la jeune femme sur le cliché riait et adressait des clins d'oeil malicieux au photographe en tournant sur elle-même. La photo était en noir et blanc, mais la jeune femme était radieuse.  
Il retourna le cliché.  
Au dos, une main appliquée avait tracé ces mots : Evanea Sylveren – Mrs Black.


	2. Chapitre 1

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec le prologue toute la mise en page a sauté. Je vais tenter de faire mieux pour le chapitre 1 !

Pour le trailer de la fic, envoyez-moi un message, je vous donnerai le lien !

Bonne lecture !

**Renouveau – Chapitre 1**

**Par Zoubi.**

« Evanea Sylveren ? »

Harry hocha la tête en silence. En face de lui, Sirius crispa nerveusement les paupières.

Sirius : Evanea...

Harry : Tu la connaissais ?

Sirius : Oui. (Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, troublé). Elle était en cours avec moi.

Harry : C'était elle ?

Il lui montra la photo.

Sirius : Oui, c'était elle, mais où as-tu eu cette photo ?

Harry : Trouvée dans une cachette, ici, à Poudlard. Tu n'as rien de, disons, spécial, à me dire sur elle ?

Sirius : Eh bien, non, pas que je sache...

Harry : Vraiment ? Tu en es certain ?

Sirius : Mais enfin, Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu m'envoies un hibou en pleine nuit, avec un message urgent, ça ne te ressemble pas !

Harry : Voilà ce qu'il y a !

Il retourna brusquement le cliché, offrant au regard de Sirius l'inscription au dos.

Sirius ?!!!!!

Harry : Alors ?

Sirius : Mais... mais !

Harry : Tu n'as vraiment rien à me dire ?

Sirius : Mais Harry... Tu dois me croire, je t'assure, je n'ai jamais... Evanea a été ma petite amie en dernière année, mais nous nous sommes séparés après nos ASPICS, elle a redoublé... Je n'ai plus jamais eu de nouvelles d'elle ! (Il prit l'air blessé) Tu as vraiment cru que je...

Harry soupira.

Harry : Je suis désolé, Sirius.

Sirius : Mm.

Harry fixa son parrain qui boudait en regardant les cendres de la cheminée qui se craquelaient sous sa tête.

Harry : Je t'assure, quand j'ai vu ça, je me suis demandé plein de trucs... Tu es le seul Black que je connaisse, alors forcément...

Sirius releva la tête si vite que Harry entendit craquer ses vertèbres.

Harry : Que...

Sirius : La photo. Montre encore ce qui est écrit derrière.

Harry, perplexe, s'exécuta.

Sirius : Je connais cette écriture.

Harry ?!

Sirius : Je ne l'ai pas remarqué tout de suite mais...

Harry : Mais alors tu sais qui a écrit ça ?

Les yeux de Sirius s'étrécirent, il prit un air mauvais qui fit froid dans le dos de Harry.

Sirius : Oh oui je sais qui c'est...

Harry : Et... ?

Sirius : Je ne t'en dirai pas plus avant d'en être sûr. On se retrouve demain soir à la même heure. Bonne nuit.

Sirius disparut du feu si vite que des cendres voltigèrent dans la cheminée, et Harry se retrouva seul dans la salle commune de la tour de Gryffondor.

_**Le lendemain soir...**_

Sirius : Harry ?

Le jeune sorcier sursauta. Il avait passé toute sa nuit et la majeure partie de la journée à méditer sur les étranges paroles de Sirius, et du coup, il s'était endormi sur son devoir de Potions après que Ron et Hermione soient montés se coucher.

Harry : Je suis là !

Il se laissa glisser du fauteuil sur le tapis et s'agenouilla devant le feu qui flambait avec moult étincelles verdâtres.

Harry : Alors ? Tu vas m'expliquer ?

Sirius : Oui. J'ai essayé de retrouver Evanea. Tu ne vas pas me croire.

Harry : Je sais pas, dis-moi !

Sirius : Elle est morte.

Harry : ... (Choc)

Sirius : Tout ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est qu'elle avait épousé un certain M.Black il y a dix-sept ans... Et qu'elle avait une fille, Samera.

Harry : Ben ça... Et le Black en question, si c'est pas toi, c'est qui ?!

Sirius : Mort aussi.

Harry : Mais, tu ne sais pas qui...

Sirius : Si je sais.

Il était tellement furieux que des vagues de colère s'élargissaient autour de lui. Prudent, Harry se recula légèrement.

Sirius : Mon frère.

Harry : ... (Re-choc)

Sirius : Mon abruti de crétin de frère cadet qui est mort il y a quatorze ans ! Un Mangemort !

Harry : ... (Re-re-choc)

Sirius : Il a toujours été jaloux de moi, et je présume qu'avoir Evanea pour lui a été sa plus grande fierté... Forcément, soumise à l'Imperius, elle pouvait guère faire autrement !

Harry : Ton... frère...

Sirius : C'est son écriture sur la photo.

Sirius menaçait d'exploser à tout moment et Harry craignait que ce faisant il ne réveille toute la tour.

Harry : Et la fille ?

Sirius : Hein ?

Harry : Oui, la fille de ton frère, c'est ta nièce non ? Tu dois être sa seule famille ?

Sirius ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde. Puis il plissa les lèvres dans une moue sceptique.

Sirius : Et tu crois qu'elle en serait fière ? Son oncle est un meurtrier, gna gna gna...

Harry : Tu n'en sais rien, essaie de la contacter.

Sirius : Pour trouver un bataillon d'Aurors devant ma porte ? Merci bien !

Harry : Tu sais où elle habite ?

Sirius : Elle est élève au cowen de magie de Glastonbury Tor.

Harry : C'est où, ça ?

Sirius : Angleterre ou Irlande, je sais pas exactement.

Harry : Pas loin, donc...

Sirius : Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête, toi ?

Harry exhiba le plus hypocrite des sourires innocents.

Harry : Rien du tout. Bon Sirius, je voudrais pas te chasser, mais j'ai mes Potions à finir, et je suis fatigué...

Sirius : Mouais c'est ça. Allez bonne nuit, à la prochaine.

Harry : Au rev...

Il termina sa phrase dans le vide, Sirius était déjà parti. Harry se releva, s'installa devant son devoir de Potions, le repoussa d'un ample geste du bras et déroula un parchemin vierge. Trempant sa plume dans l'encre, il commença à écrire. Vingt minutes plus tard, il roula le parchemin, le scella, puis inscrivit l'adresse en s'appliquant.

_Mademoiselle Samera Black_

_Cowen de magie de Glastonbury Tor_

_**Une semaine plus tard...**_

Ron : Debout Harry !

Le sus-nommé bondit de son lit et s'affala par terre.

Harry : Vepasjvedormir.

Ron : Allez... Debout... C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Quelle idée aussi de rester debout pour finir ton devoir de Potions... T'avais qu'à faire comme moi et demander à Hermione.

Harry passa sous silence le fait que deux semaines plus tôt, c'était Ron qui restait debout jusqu'à l'aube pour plancher sur ses Potions et Harry qui copiait sur Hermione. Il se désemberlificota de sa couverture et s'habilla rapidement, puis descendit manger avec Ron et Hermione. Ils s'installèrent à la table de Gryffondor, ignorant par habitude les sarcasmes des Serpentard (moins prononcés cependant depuis que Harry avait fait preuve de son habileté face au Magyar à Pointes).

Harry tendit la main pour prendre le pichet de jus de citrouille, tendit l'autre pour saisir son verre, et vit Hedwige atterir dans son bol, la patte tendue. Harry posa pichet et verre pour détacher le parchemin fixé à sa patte, puis sentit son coeur manquer un battement.

L'écriture, toute inédite qu'elle puisse être à ses yeux, était indéniablement féminine. Les lettres de l'adresse étaient soigneusement calligraphiées d'une main élégante. Ron, un peu perplexe de voir son ami fixer des yeux deux lignes d'adresse, se pencha pour vérifier s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une erreur. Non, l'adresse était la bonne :

_Monsieur Harry Potter_

_Ecole de sorcellerie de Poudlard_

Ron : Tu attendais du courrier ? C'est qui ?

Hermione : Est-ce que c'est Si... euh...

Harry secoua négativement la tête, se leva.

Harry : Je vous rejoins en cours de Défense.

Il remonta dare-dare dans la salle commune, grimpa jusqu'au dortoir et s'assit sur son lit. Il tourna et retourna plusieurs fois le parchemin scellé entre ses mains, saisi d'un doute soudain. Si Sirius avait raison ? Si elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec qui que ce soit ayant un rapport plus ou moins lointain avec les Black ? De toute façon, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Il ouvrit le parchemin d'un geste décidé et se perdit dans les boucles et les déliés de la lettre.

_Harry,_

_J'ai bien reçu ton courrier. Je dois bien avouer que j'en ai été très étonnée. Oui, en effet, je suis bien Samera Black, fille de Regulus Black et d' Evanea Sylveren. J'ai seize ans, je suis élève en dernière année au cowen de Glastonbury. _

_Et je suis bien la nièce de Sirius Black._

_Je n'en étais pas fière jusqu'au moment où j'ai reçu ta lettre._

_Mon oncle serait donc innocent ? Le meutrier de mon enfance n'est rien qu'une chimère, une illusion ? J'aimerais que tu aies raison. J'aimerais pouvoir me dire que la seule famille qui me reste vaut la peine que je me batte pour elle. Mais comment en être sûre ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré mon oncle._

_Cependant, tu sembles sincère._

_Sirius est ton parrain, dis-tu, et il n'aurait jamais trahi ton père. Soit. Je dois bien admettre que la parole de Harry Potter pèse dans la balance ! Et puis, c'est un peu comme si tu étais devenu le fils de Sirius, n'est-ce pas, alors ce fait de nous des presque-cousins... _

_Je n'ai plus aucune famille, et si tu savais combien cela me plairait !_

_Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire. J'aimerais cependant que nous restions en contact. Je ne connais pas du tout Poudlard, et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me parles de ta vie. Ici, au Tor, on n'utilise pas de baguettes magiques ! J'en ai une, celle de ma mère, et je sais m'en servir, mais je suis la seule de tous les autres éléves du Tor. Ici, on pratique la magie primitive, celle de la terre, des étoiles et du sang. Je sais ce que tu penses, magie noire ! Mais non. Notre magie est bénéfique, et puissante. Il n'existe pas de magie noire ou blanche, pour nous, simplement des motivations. Un rituel peut être néfaste ou bénéfique, tout dépend des intentions de l'officiant..._

_Me voilà lancée sur le sujet. Je serais capable d'en remplir une douzaine de rouleaux. Je vais cesser de t'ennuyer avec ma vie, j'espère que tu accepteras de me répondre._

_En attendant de tes nouvelles,_

_Samera. _

Harry laissa le parchemin s'enrouler autour de son pouce. Samera avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien. Il se promit de lui répondre dès qu'il le pourrait. Il sortir du dortoir, se dirigea vers la salle de cours, longea le rang qui attendait l'arrivée du professeur Maugrey.

Harry : Hermione ? Tu pourrais me prêter l'Histoire de Poudlard ? J'ai besoin d'informations pour... une amie.

_A suivre..._

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce début, et du trailer si vous l'avez vu (l'adresse est en tête de chapitre).

Tite review ?


	3. Chapitre 2

Renouveau

_Note : Que de temps depuis le chapitre précédent ! Mais la fac étant ce qu'elle est, beaucoup trop de boulot à faire en année de Licence ! Promis, je me rattrape sur les prochains chapitres._

Chapitre 2

_Cher Harry,_

_Ces derniers temps apportent décidément beaucoup plus de surprises qu'en temps ordinaire. Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je vais faire ! Quoique, non, je ne vais pas te le dire. Tu t'en rendras compte de toute façon, et ça ne devrait plus tarder, compte tenu du délai entre le moment où j'envoie une lettre et celui où tu le reçois... Sois bien attentif ce soir (si l'on est bien vendredi), et tu comprendras !_

_Ci-joint un colis de bonbons que nous fabriquons nous-mêmes. Je voudrais savoir ce que tu en penses ? Mes amies et moi ne pouvons pas les tester sur d'autres personnes que nous, on aime toutes le goût, mais bon, cinq personnes seulement ne sont pas représentatives... Et vu les têtes à claques qui composent la plus grande partie de nos chers camarades... Des mademoiselles-je-suis-plus-forte-que-toi, mais incapables de tracer un pentacle correctement ! Enfin, pour en revenir aux bonbons, pourrais-tu en distribuer autour de toi et me dire si les gens aiment ou pas ? Comme ça, on pourra les commercialiser avec plus de succès ! (J'espère qu'aucun de tes amis ne périra empoisonné dans d'atroces souffrances hihi)_

_Je voulais te remercier pour toutes ces informations sur Poudlard que tu m'as envoyées dans tes cinq derniers courriers. Ca m'a été bien utile ! Même si ça arrive, disons, un peu tard !_

_Non non non, je n'en dirai pas plus !_

_Je pense que tu auras de mes nouvelles bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses..._

_A bientôt !_

_Samera. _

Harry replia le parchemin, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Hedwige était venue toquer à la fenêtre de la salle commune juste avant le dîner et il avait eu le temps de lire la lettre avant de descendre manger.

Hermione : Harry ? Tu viens ?

Ron : Allez, dépêche-toi, j'ai faim.

Harry : Oui, j'arrive, deux secondes. Partez devant, je vous rejoins.

Il rangea le parchemin dans un étui où se trouvaient une petite pile de lettres toutes semblables à celle qu'il venait de recevoir, avant de monter dans le dortoir pour le ranger. Hermione et Ron suivirent son conseil et ne l'attendirent pas pour descendre. Un même air préoccupé s'affichait sur leur visage.

Hermione : Est-ce qu'il t'a dit qui c'était ?

Ron : Non. (Il se mit à grommeler). Il dit que ça ne me regarde pas.

Hermione : C'est quand même étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? Avant, à part Sir... Sniffle, personne ne lui écrivait, Hagrid de temps en temps et puis c'était tout. Et là, depuis un mois, une lettre tous les 3 jours...

Ron : On se fait peut-être du souci pour rien.

Hermione : J'aimerais bien... Tu crois qu'il a un correspondant ?

Ron : 'Mione, fiche-lui la paix. De toute façon il te dira rien tant que tu le cuisineras comme ça...

Hermione : Oh oui, c'est sûr, parce que tu es un expert en psychologie maintenant...

Harry, qui les suivait à quelques pas, se doutait bien de quoi ils étaient en train de parler. Enfin, de ce dont ils parlaient avant de se disputer... C'était peut-être égoiste, mais pour la première fois de sa vie il avait véritablement la sensation d'avoir ce qu'on pourrait appeler une famille. Les Dursley ne l'avaient jamais été, quand à Ron et Hermione, bon , il les connaissait depuis longtemps, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Samera lui paraissait beaucoup plus proche en comparaison.

Un peu comme... pas comme une soeur, pas encore du moins. Plus tard, sans doute, mais pour le moment, il la voyait comme une sorte de cousine, quelqu'un qui n'est pas de la famille proche mais plus qu'un ami. Quelqu'un de plus indulgent que Hermione, moins susceptible que Ron... et surtout, quelqu'un qui l'accepte, avec ses doutes, ses craintes et ses terreurs.

Il rejoignit ses amis alors qu'ils regardaient chacun de leur côté, l'air outragé. Il se plaça entre eux, comme d'habitude, et l'ambiance s'allégea jusqu'à leur arrivée dans la Grande Salle. A leur grande surprise, une allonge avait été placée au bout de la table des Gryffondor. Perplexes, ils s'assirent à la limite, de manière à voir mieux ce qui allait se passer.

Hermione (dans un murmure) : Vous croyez qu'on a une inspection du Ministère ?

Ron : Ou des délégations étrangères ?

Harry : A mon avis, ce serait plutôt de nouveau invités...

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent, interdits. Souriant, il se rappela les mots de Samera. « Tu auras de mes nouvelles bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses ». Et n'avait-il pas lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard quelque chose d'intéressant sur l'encadrement des champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers...

Au moment où Hermione allait parler, Albus Dumbledore se leva et frappa dans ses mains. Tout le monde se tut petit à petit, et l'attention générale se concentra sur lui.

Dumbledore : Bonsoir à tous ! Je voudrais votre attention un court instant. (Le bruit décrut puis cessa). Bien. Vous avez déjà rencontré les élèves du collège Durmstrang, et de l'académie Beauxbâtons. Ils constituent, avec Poudlard, les trois écoles dont sont traditionnellement issus les champions du tournoi.

A ce stade du discours, le sang de Harry battait plus fort à ses tempes. Il avait compris.

Dumbledore : Mais, tout aussi traditionnellement, une quatrième école participe au tournoi. Chaque champion bénéfie pour les deux dernières tâches de l'aide d'un élève du cowen de magie de Glastonbury Tor !

Sur ces mots, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent toutes grandes, et une dizaine de jeunes femmes entra dans la salle. Hermione se mit à chuchoter rapidement.

Hermione : Glastonbury Tor est une école de très haut niveau ! Les filles en blanc sont les moins expérimentées, puis c'est les deux en noir, elles sont de niveau moyen. Normalement leur responsable devrait être en rouge, c'est le plus haut niveau de compétence...

Harry n'écoutait plus. Lorsque les jeunes filles s'étaient plantées face à la salle, devant la table des professeurs, elles avaient toutes d'un même mouvement rejeté leurs capuchons en arrière. L'une des deux filles qui ne portaient pas du blanc, mais du noir, avait de longs cheveux roux bouclés.

Le portrait vivant de Evanéa Sylveren.

Sentant sur elle le regard de Harry, Samera se tourna vers lui et lui fit un clin d'oeil.


End file.
